


Evening The Teams

by Allyevi



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Audry and Rippen are my BrOTP/OTP, F/M, This is something I've been working on for a while, i really love these two, penn zero part time hero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyevi/pseuds/Allyevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten As of 6/17 (Deleted old chapters and adding new ones)<br/>------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A less-than-normal woman who wanted a normal job soon become a less-than-normal woman with a completely insane job. Audry Doell wasn't expecting many things when she applied at a restaurant, but a new dimension-jumping job was definitely nothing that crossed her mind. This sweet, admittedly naive, young woman had a lot to deal with, and none of it is going to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening The Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audry had no idea what his problem was. Rippen knew. He knew her name. He'd heard it from Phil this morning. When he was assigned his new partner......

A small car drove alongside the courtyard to the building, both passengers anxious. However, only one would have to endure the possible torture that the first day at a new school brought. The unlucky one was Audry Doell, an abnormally antisocial and older student attending the first day of her Sophomore year at Middleburg Central High School. Audry had a round face, taken over by big and curious eyes. Below was a small, yet pointed, nose, and freckles dotting her cheeks. Her attire or the day was a tad on the unique side, consisting of a magenta dress, and baggy blue jeans covering the tops of her black converse. 

Audry’s uneasy expression seemed to show off her mindset as she stared at the doors. The young woman’s mother, Jane Doell, looked her daughter over. Her green eyes were as worried as he daughter’s blue ones. “Are you sure you don’t want to go home and change?” She asked, “It’s not a bad thing to show up late to the first day, and the outfit I laid out--” “Is childish.” Audry cut in, an eye roll accompanying a small smile, “Mom, I’m eighteen, I can handle myself.” She looked back to the building. Jane sighed, “It’s just a little hard, you know?” She asked, “Sending you into a new school when I know your…odd situation.” “A situation I wouldn’t be in if you hadn’t--” Audry sighed as she stopped her argument, “I’m sure I’ll be fine. The teachers shouldn’t be too confused.” She said, and picked her backpack up off the floor, grasping her schedule in the process. Jane shook her head, a weary smile on her face. As he daughter opened the car door, she stopped her. “Audry, wait.” Jane brushed a bit of her own graying black hair from the side of her face, “Remember to smile.” She advised.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Doell’s schedule led her swiftly to her locker, and the combination was, thankfully, right. She stuffed her bag into the space, only taking what she felt she needed to her first class, which was art. Audry had always seen herself as more of a musical person, singing in her free time, but sketching was also a fond hobby of hers. 

It was the first door she saw, and it read Art across the window. The intimidation was too real as she stood in the presence of the doorway. Her nerves began to get the best of her, and she felt the judgment practically upon her. Then, she remember her mother’s words, and took a deep breath. Audry’s lips twisted into a smile, and she stood up straight to enter the classroom. 

The room was big, and fairly colorful. Along the walls were supplies and cabinets no doubt filled with more wonderful creative outlets. She saw the large tables lined with chairs and the few students in the room conversing as they sat upon them. Her grin spread wider as she took it all in.

“No smiling.” An accented voice said bluntly.

Audry’s face gained a confused look when she heard him, and she turned to face the man. He was British, she noticed quickly, and had a menacing look to him. Spiked hair, and dark clothing, with the only hint of color being his red tie and eyes. The man seemed to be shredding his students’ art, depicting rainbows and other pleasant things. Audry gripped the satchel she’d brought her things into her chest and stepped back, a sneer now directed to the man. She scoffed, “And, what gives you the right to deny my happiness?” She asked. A sting of confidence had suddenly been implanted in her mind, despite it being in her better nature to ignore the comment. 

The teacher shot her an annoyed glance, sending another paper through his shredder. His eyes met hers and she blushed, feeling suddenly awkward. Audry turned her gaze to his name tag. Mr Rippen. “Might I suggest you’re in the wrong place? I don’t believe I asked for a student teacher.” He said, standing as he looked the young woman over. Audry tried to smile again, but it came awkward and with a nervous laugh, “Um, no. Common mistake, Sir.” She used a formal title to seem more polite, “I’m actually in this grade. My mom kept me in a few grades an extra year so--” “Don’t care. Name?”

The girl sighed, trying not to make him any more annoyed, “Audry. Audry Doell.” 

Suddenly, her teacher’s mood seemed to be shock. “Doell?” He asked. Audry rolled her blue eyes at the man, “Yes, Sir.” She said through near-gritted teeth. “And there’s, um….no E in the first name?” Rippen asked, an awkward tone in his voice. Audry let out an annoyed breath, “For goodness sake, yes!” She said. Rippen glared at her attitude, but gestured to the tables in front of him. “Sit anywhere.” He said. 

Audry turned away from him, heading for the farthest seat away. “And, Doell?” Rippen asked, trying to gain her attention. Audry turned back to him, shooting the same annoyed look he’d given her back at him as she placed a hand on her hip. Rippen gave her an intimidating stare.

“Don’t screw anything up.”


End file.
